The Loss of Serious re update
by kingkill57
Summary: adopted from Ultimatum Blade What happens if Louise can't take the teasing and taunting anymore? What if she decides to end it all? What if, in the process, she changes? What if she comes back to Halkeginia a lot more random than some mages would like her to be? May have lemon the first two chapter will be the same
1. Chapter 1

Louise Valliere, a 17-year old mage in training, with pink hair, pink eyes, and the standard black-and-white second-year's academy uniform, wanted to end it all.

She wanted to end all of the torment caused by her peers. She no longer wanted to experience this pain given to her by the academy.

The reason for this sudden want to end her life?

She had just completely and utterly failed the familiar summoning ritual, a spell that would have proved her worthy of being called a mage by giving her a familiar.

It had failed. So she had tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Louise kept trying to get the ritual to work, silently praying to Brimir that she would actually get a familiar and be able to stay as a student at the academy, without the fear of having to be married off to some noble at least twice her age.

Her prayers were unanswered.

The mocking that came to her afterwards hurt her a lot more than that, causing her to run off to her room in tears while the professor—Colbert—tried to get her to come back. She didn't look back, she didn't _want_ to look back. That was when she decided that she would end it all tonight.

Now, standing on the balcony of the highest tower of the academy, she felt like she would finally be free from the pain. She noted that around a hundred yards away from the base of the tower lay the ritual—the one that she failed. It would not work until it was redrawn.

Turning her attention away from her failure, Louise finally decided to jump and end her torment. Maybe without her, the academy would become a better place. _"After_ _all"_ , she thought, _"I'm just a stain on the academy, ruining everyone and everything within."_

And then, she jumped.

What happened next, nobody had expected.

The damaged summoning ritual suddenly moved underneath her, with seemingly no assistance from another mage. Before she could react, however, the ritual started to spin in a clockwise direction, turning into a blur of sorts before an iridescent portal came into existance. Louise now found herself falling not to her death, but possibly to a new life.

And then, she entered it, the portal closing up behind her.

She entered blissful unconsiousness, with a buzzing sound reaching her ears.

...

Wait, what?

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _BZZZZT_

 _BZZZZT_

 _BZZZZT_

 _BZZ— **WHAM!**_

" _Yaaaawwwn..._ " went a tired Louise after slamming her alarm with exessive force AKA an oversized hammer. She got out of bed after doing so, and procceded to walk to her changing room. When she got there, however, she decided to stop nearby it and look herself over to think about what had changed since the day she was taken away from her torment.

At first glance, you couldn't even tell that it was Louise to begin with. Her short height from before was gone. Now she had a height of at least 5' 11". Her hair, which was once pink and went down to the middle of her back, was now a crimson-streaked silver color and extended down to her heels, almost touching the ground, with her hairline also being at least triple what it was before. Her once pink eyes were now replaced by ocean blue eyes, with silver rings around the pupils. Her chest and hips had also grown, leaving her with a whopping gravity-defying H-cup as well as a perfect hourglass figure.

Her other physical traits, which were more of a difference from the old her, were her large, silver catlike ears and her ten crimson-streaked silver fox tails, one of which she was now batting at playfully.

Her personality, though, is... something else. She has a lot of new mental quirks, some of which cause her to spontaneously get crazy ideas for things, some of which cause her to be random, and some of which are... questionable, at best.

You don't get to live countless millenia in the time-space continuum with barely anybody to talk to without losing a few hundred screws.

She decided to change into an all red set of clothing—red shirt, red bra, red panties, red pants, red socks, red shoes, etc.—and, after she finished changing, she came out... wearing a set of clothing that looked absolutely nothing like what she was originally going to change into. She was now, somehow, wearing blue boxers, a diamond skirt, a golden yellow hoodie, white sandals, and no socks or bra at all.

She calmly wal-

 _CRASH!_

"Sorry, author guy!"

...Ok, so she ran through the wall to get to breakfast to eat som- "Pancakes!"

...

...She decided to eat pancakes with lots of ma- "Maple syru- OW!" she yelled as reality itself opened up so that the author could hit Louise's head with a rolled-up newspaper.

Don't interupt me again, Louise.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop..."

Good! Now then, where were we? Ah, yes.

After breakfast, she decided that, after giving it some thought, that she would go back to Halkeginia for a visit, and maybe even literaly beat the literal stick out of the noble's literal butts, too.

And then, with the tiniest bit of her might, she opened a portal to send her back to Halkeginia, exactly one day after she had left.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was nighttime at the Magic Academy. Multiple teachers were out, trying to find out where their student had gone to. Colbert especially, was looking for her so that he may apologize for what had happened.

Luckily for him, though, he was at the area of the familiar summoning ritual, where the ritual itself began to activate.

Colbert looked in both shock and awe, as not only was the ritual somehow activated by itself, it was also floating off the ground and was turned on it's side, spinning in a clockwise direction. Soon enough, an iridescent portal formed around it, and out came a woman that Colbert could have sworn that he had seen before. Before he could think about it any further, though, the portal closed, and the woman turned to him, before saying in a very, very familiar voice...

"Hiya, Colby~!"

Colbert's eyes widened in shock, as at that moment he realized that this was the one he was looking for.

"L-Louise?!"

 _SMACK_

...And then the mood was ruined when Louise apparently decided to smack him with a large fish.

At that moment, Colbert realized that Louise would be a handfull.

Especially if she has hugs to give. With her... new tails.

 _"Welp, I'd say that my sanity is going to be screwed from now on."_

I don't own anything


	2. Chapter 2

Colbert liked to be right about many things. Theories, spells, even things that he didn't know of. He liked to be right about them all.

However, there were times when he wished that he was wrong about certain things, one of which included his student Louise Valliere.

Or, to be more specific, the Louise that had just _casually walked out of the familiar summoning runes_. Why, you may ask?

 _twitch_

It has only been about a minute after she came back, and Colbert already had an eye twitch.

For one thing, within the time it took for him to even _blink_ , Louise had somehow managed to not only literaly paint every last _millimeter_ of the _entire_ academy, from the very top to the very bottom, in not red, but neon pink and neon orange, but she had also managed to put every single student and teacher in frilly pink dresses, light blue heels, and put tons of makeup on them without waking anyone up.

And now Louise was just straight up _defying the laws of physics themselves_ while wearing a banana costume that she did not have on a second ago. All with an oh-so-innocent look on her face.

 _"If I had to choose between either rejoining the military or babysitting Louise, I would gladly take rejoining the mili—"_ His thoughts were interrupted when Louise suddenly grabbed his arm and started dragging him along with her.

"Let's go, Colby!"

He could only pray to Brimir that he would live afterwards.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **WITH THE POWER OF ALEX HIRSCH, WE CAN SKIP LOUISE'S 618 BIRTHDAY JOURNEY!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Louise was now hiding in Kirche's closet. Why? Well...

"So how's the dress?"

"AAAAHH!"

Yeah. That.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**A tester to the nexts chapter**

After Louise had scared Kirche, Kirche finally got a good look that Louise what she saw made her feel wet in-between her legs. Louise smiled when she saw Kirche was looking gravity-defying H-cup tits and her perfect ass. "You want to touch them." Louise said as she slowly taking off her shirt. Kirche just nod. "Well then come and get it." Louise said as she sat down on the bed in a sexy position. Kirche lost all sense of control jumping on Louise.


	4. Chapter 4

After Louise had scared Kirche, Kirche finally got a good look that Louise what she saw made her feel wet in-between her legs. Louise smiled when she saw Kirche was looking gravity-defying H-cup tits and her perfect ass. "You want to touch them." Louise said as she slowly taking off her shirt. Kirche just nod. "Well then come and get it." Louise said as she sat down on the bed in a sexy position. Kirche lost all sense of control jumping on Louise. Kirche started kiss Louise with so much lust that she was trying to get both hers and Louise cloths off as fast as possibly when Kirche and Louise had to break the kiss for air most of there cloths where eider on the floor or rip apart they where breathing heavenly " Is that all you got Kirche, because if so then you don't know what pleasure is." Louise ask/said "My fiery love is can go on all night." Kirche said "Then prove it to me" Louise said as she took off her bra and pants showing her nude body to Kirche "Now you are asking for!" Kirche said/shouted.

 **And that is it you dirty pervs if you want a lemon pm me and send me what you guys and girls wrote lol**


End file.
